Derek Pappalardo
Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo, simply referred to as Derek, was the head of the local chapter of the Longshoreman's Union and a capo in the Vinci crime family. History Background Derek isn't a very 'hands on' person as he leaves the violent side of business to his right hand man Stephen "Steve" Coyne. He started working at the docks as a strikebreaker in 1916. It was his involvement in dockyard smuggling that led to his introduction to the Vinci crime family. After spending two years in prison for embezzlement, he played a prominent role in Empire Bay's Vinci-Moretti War in the early 1930s, after which he was rewarded with his current position. He then married Frank Vinci's goddaughter, bringing himself further prestige. Derek is vulgar, violent, and greedy, perfect attributes for his job. Derek is Vito Scaletta's first port of call (at the urging of his mother, Maria) as he realizes that an honest job won't provide enough for him and his family in their dire situation. Derek helped the Scaletta Family emigrate to Empire Bay, and employed Vito's father Antonio at the docks. Expensive cars can be dropped off at the crane platform near Derek's office for a considerable profit. Role in Mafia II Derek makes his first appearance in The Old Country during a flashback. However, he is not introduced until Enemy of the State where Vito is sent to see him about a job by his mother. He is originally told to load some crates for $10 which Vito stopped doing after a while and walked out, snarling that "I'd make more working for Barbaro Incorporated". This gets Steve's attention and after Vito confirms he meant Joe Barbaro, Steve takes him to see Derek about getting a serious job. Derek orders Vito to collect the barber's fee from his workers and is impressed when he fights one worker, who had given Steve trouble, in order to get the fee. Derek can be seen at anytime during the game in his office. Death In Chapter 14 Stairway to Heaven, Vito assists Derek in suppressing a potential strike by the dockworkers. During the confrontation, the dockworkers reveal to Vito that it was Derek who ordered his father's death, and that Steve had followed the order by drowning him near the docks. Vito then holds a shotgun that Steve had given him to Derek's head, questioning both of them about their involvement in his father's murder and forcing Derek and his men to back off. Vito then turns on the strikebreakers with the furious dockworkers and kills Steve in the dockyard, and Derek in the ensuing warehouse assault. It is possible not to kill Derek and Steve if Vito heads straight to Joe's apartment after dropping Joe off at Kingston, provided that the player made enough cash to pay off the debt. This leads to Vito's story continuing on to the search for Joe at the Mona Lisa without ever learning about his father's death or turning against Derek and Steve. However, the radio still broadcasts a report on a shootout at the docks. Vehicle Export You can sell vehicles to Derek by driving them onto the loading platform, which first appears at the beginning of Chapter 8. (You are able to sell vehicles to Derek at the beginning of the chapter, even though you aren't told about it until after the showdown with the Greasers at the foundry). The following is a list of vehicles that Derek will accept. If the cars are too damaged, Derek will not accept them until they are repaired. * Ascot Bailey S200: $2497.50 * Berkley Kingfisher: $2500.00 * ISW 508: $4500.00 * Jefferson Provincial: $1600.00 * Lassiter Series 69: $1750.00 * Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood: $2585.00 * Shubert Frigate: $1750.00 * Smith Thunderbolt: $1350.00 * Smith 34 Hot Rod: $1950.00 (Only in Chapter 8) * Walter Hot Rod: $1950.00 (Only in Chapter 8) * Delizia Grandeamerica: $6250.00 (Joe's Adventures only) * Waybar Hot Rod: $1150.00 (The Betrayal of Jimmy only) Mission Appearances Mafia II *The Old Country *Enemy of the State *Balls and Beans *Stairway to Heaven (Killed) He can be seen at any time between chapter 3 and 14 in his office. Trivia *He can be seen much younger when the Scaletta family arrives in America at the docks, eating a sandwich. He is about 29 at that time. *He can be found alive in The Betrayal of Jimmy. *He has the same voice actor, Robert Costanzo, as Joe Barbaro. *His last name is spelled "Pappalardo" in both the Family Album and mission objectives, but subtitles show it as "Papalardo". *His full name is spelled incorrectly as "Frederico Papalardo" in the Frankie Potts files. This could be because Frankie Potts does not know the correct spelling. *If Vito returns to his office after killing him in Chapter 14, the player will be informed with a message that "Derek is dead." Despite that, if Vito returns to the docks in Chapter 15, Derek will somehow be alive and in his office. *If the player enters his office at any time and talks to him asking for a job, he will say he has nothing for Vito and to come back soon. Originally the game was to feature doing jobs for Derek, but this was cut from the game. *Derek is very much a representation of a padrone, one who arranges work for immigrants in exchange for a portion of their salary. Gallery Derekart.jpg|Derek finishing a meal. Derek Pappalardo 2.png|Derek Pappalardo. Young Derek.jpg|Young Derek, seen in the intro. Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Vinci Crime Family Category:Caporegime Category:Death